


Home Game

by rthstewart



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home Game:  A poker game played at a private venue (usually the home of one of the players), as opposed to a casino or public cardroom.</p><p>Family isn't just who you are related to; family is who you relate with.  There is one person in Mara's life that will always be there when she calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> A treat for a great prompt!

This may be read in conjunction with another treat, _Emerald Light Refracted And Dispersed_ , also posted.  The two stories together fill in some gaps about Mara, her association with Talon Karrde, Luke's gift of Anakin's lightsaber at the end of _The Last Command_ , and the importance of her ship, the _Jade's Fire_.  _Home Game_ is set right after the Zahn short story, _Jade Solitaire_ , which explains the origin of the _Jade's Fire_ and marks the time when Mara leaves Karrde's organization to strike out on her own.  She has the ship in the Corellian trilogy and is still flying it in the _Hand of Thrawn_ duology.  I've always thought the fate of the _Fire_ is a very important part of Mara's character arc in _HOT._ For the most coherence, you might want to try reading the first two parts of _Emerald Light Refracted And Dispersed_ , then read this story, then hop back over to the other story.   

* * *

 

Karrde knew he’d have to get to the tapcafe early to beat Mara.  He decided to do what any organizational head would do and delegate to a trusted, not-quite-subordinate, _colleague,_ he decided.  Mara could do the reconnaissance in advance of their meeting and he could take his time navigating the icy streets of Chazwa’s Warehouse District looking for someone who knew someone who knew someone else about a faster way through the Perlemian that avoided the popular hyperspace jump points New Republic Intelligence were taking an unprofitable interest in.

 

Mara’s predictable advance canvassing of their meeting point also provided a convenient, needed opening.  

 

So he perfectly timed his own arrival for the moment when Veeone, Mara’s pilot droid on the _Jade’s Fire_ , had been subdued.   Karrde entered the Hot Pot tapcafe and was shaking the snow from his boots just as Mara rose from her (of course it was the corner, back to the wall, near the exit) seat.

 

“Sorry, Karrde,” she said, trying to pull on her coat, push by him, and rush out the door into the bitter, gray cold.  “Problem at the port.  I need to…”

 

“Tell Slips to let my team aboard so they can install my ship-warming gift to you.”

 

He steered her by the elbow back to the seat she had just vacated.  “And haven’t I taught you to always pay your bar bill before skipping out?”

 

It was a rule of honor among smugglers, which like most of their rough and ready code, had its roots in blunt practicality.  _Always_ pay your tab.  Barkeeps were more ruthless than even the most hardened bounty hunter.  Many a planned quick escape had been thwarted by a cheated cantina owner with friends at the port –and they _all_ had friends at the port.

 

“I should have guessed you’d be behind this.”  She thumbed her comm link.  “Veeone, it’s fine.  They’re Karrde’s people so let them aboard.  Call me before you shoot anyone.  I might not stop you.”

 

The droid made a rude noise that sounded suspiciously like Skywalker’s acerbic R2 unit – a possible alliance that should alarm every slicer and intelligence analyst from Coruscant to the Outer Rim.

 

“And _really_ , Karrde, is your memory going?”  Mara said archly.  “I worked a tapcafe.  I’m never going to stiff a waitress.” 

 

_Point to Mara._

 

They sat back down and Karrde thought he was being the cultured, genteel companion by letting Mara take the seat with the better vantage of the tapcafe and everyone in it.  _Delegating._ By the time they had both shrugged out of their coats, the Sullustan server was hovering.

 

“The old man here will take a Knockout,” Mara said.  “I’ll have another kaffe, Juri.  Thanks.” 

 

He had no idea what was in a Knockout.  “Trying to get me drunk to fleece me now that you are out on your own with your own ship?”

 

“I know it would take more than one drink to get you to give me your supplier list in the Yag'Dhul system.”  Mara’s eyes looked over his shoulder wandered about the tapcafe, assessing the fifteen sentients in it, judging their risk and calculating their odds.  He saw her shoulders relax fractionally and her hands came up to the table to fiddle with a spoon; her holdout blaster peeked out from underneath her loose sleeve.  “And you wouldn’t drink it, or you would slip a neutralizer in when I wasn’t looking, and then try to put something in mine, and maybe not give me the ship-warming gift you are installing, whatever it is, but is surely beyond my modest budget.”

 

“If I was really irritated at you for trying to get me drunk, I would have Ghent slice into your transponder, so you’d be broadcasting  as an NR Tariffs Duty Officer.”

 

He got a genuine _Mara glare_ for that one.

 

“I quite like that idea,” Karrde responded, not the least ruffled.  “I ruin your fledgling business and then you come back to my organization.  Very neat and tidy.”

 

“Or maybe I’ll take NR Intell up on that offer to be a commando and make sure you get a nice audit from the tax division of the Ministry of Justice?”

 

If that was a real threat, it would be vile, but it was no more real than his threat to have Ghent rig the _Fire's_ transponder.  That was a trick he'd stolen from a hard-drinking Corellian stringer of his, years ago.  Ghent had perfected the ploy and he and Mara had used it to spectacular effect over the years.  “So despite its name, I have your assurance that the Knockout is non-impairing?”

 

Mara nodded.  “But it could have been invented for you, Karrde.  It looks and smells like it could double as antifreeze in this climate and strip paint from a hull so everyone else _thinks_ you are drunk.  I’ll give you the recipe.”

 

“If you were still working for me, I’d assume it would be a kindly gift to your hard-working employer.  Now that you are my competitor, how much?”

 

Mara smiled and leaned back in her chair, elbows up, so he got a good look at the blaster strapped to her arm.  She was really enjoying their new equality.  “Depends on the ship-warming gift.” 

 

Juri returned with their drinks, Mara’s steaming kaffe and his own, a small clear glass with something whitish and milky floating in it.  It smelled like it could knock out a rancor at 100 meters. 

 

“Go on, try it,” Mara urged.  “It’s nothing like what you think.  Trust me.”

 

“I do.”  Karrde gingerly raised his glass and took a very cautious sip of the toxin.  The ethanol was overwhelming – so much so, it evaporated the moment the drink touched his lips leaving only a smalll, burning feel that quickly dissipated. 

 

“Remarkable.  Good thing I’m not thirsty.  And yes, I would like the recipe.”  He set the drink down.  “Independence seems to agree with you if you can buy me drinks, and afford the port fees here, a pilot droid, and that new holdout strapped to your arm.” 

 

“It’s good,” Mara replied, stirring sweetener from the table into her kaffe.  She always took one small spoonful, precisely measured.  “I’m enjoying being my own for a bit, just me and the _Fire._   A lot of the business I'm getting so far is people thinking that I’m still your agent.  I set them straight; I'm no poacher.”

 

“Hopefully you keep some of that business for yourself and give me a cut?”

 

Her eyes rose over her cup.  “That didn’t occur to me, I’m embarrassed to say.  I suppose I’m loyal to a fault, which is something I really need to get over.  How about 15%?”

 

“Loyal but cheap?” Karrde scoffed.  “Give me 25% for the first 6 months.  After that, if people coming to you still think they are getting my organization instead of yours, they’re idiots, so take them for everything you can.”

 

Karrde swirled the drink, marveling at its fresh stench.  “You don’t need my opinion or my blessing, Mara, but I’m glad you are trying this out.  It does have its own measure of freedom.”

 

A gust of cold air pushed into the tapcafe as the door opened.  Mara’s head shot up to study whoever it was.  With Mara doing the surveillance, Karrde didn’t even bother to turn around and, after a moment’s study of the newcomer, she returned her attention to her kaffe and their conversation. 

 

“I love having my own ship,” Mara said.  “I’m not sure how I feel yet about my own business.  Stars and skies, the taxes and fees on the major routes in and out of the Core are insane.”

 

Spoken like a true businesswoman.  “I encourage you to take it up with our friends in the NR government.  _Please_.” 

 

Mara put out her hands in a warding gesture and shook her head.  “Absolutely not.  I’ll just take care of rescuing the Skywalkers, Solos, and their nearest and dearest.  I’ve told Skywalker he should just rig his whole family with implanted tracking devices to make it easier for me to find them the next time they’re kidnapped by Imp agents, megalomaniacs, criminal not-quite-masterminds, and Dark Side Force users.”

 

“Precisely my point!  You would think the ruling family would richly reward their friends with a more favorable business environment?”

 

“No,” Mara replied firmly.  “I am out of politics.”

 

Well, it was worth of try.  “Returning to your earlier point, it is well-taken, Mara.  What you find tedious in the business, I enjoy.  I hope you succeed but if you ever decide it’s too dull, and want to cash out, I’ll be glad to take you back in and buy out your operation.” 

 

She smiled.  “Thanks, Karrde.  That’s really good of you.”  Mara paused and twisted the sweetener spoon between her fingers.  “It’s the _Fire_ I’m enjoying more than the business, I admit.  I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but the _Fire_ really feels like a home now.  That’s not something I’ve had for a really long time and…”

 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Karrde assured her when Mara trailed off, sounding embarrassed.  He was glad Mara could see what had been so obvious when Sansia Bardrin had gifted the _Fire_ to her.  It was love, true love, at first sight, freedom, and emotion as powerful as anything between any couple. 

 

"Even if the business goes nowhere, I’ll always have the _Fire_ ,” Mara said softly, staring down at the spoon she had managed to bend completely into a knot. 

 

With the raw feeling, he suddenly felt embarrassed, for Mara and on his own behalf.  It was a strange thing, that word, _home_.  Smugglers didn’t usually have them and Mara’s own early life had been even more unsettled and painful than his own.  It was why he'd spent the last 20 years building his own family, those he could choose, bound by ties stronger even than blood.  Karrde understood so well what it meant to Mara.  He did hope she would return some day to his outfit; but even when and if she did, she had her own ship now.  Mara was her own captain and some part of her would never be part of his organization again. 

 

“As a matter of fact, you _will_ always have the _Fire_ ,” Karrde said.    He carefully removed the controller from his pocket and set it on the table.

 

Mara sucked in a startled breath, stared at the gleaming, silver controller on the chipped orange table, and then looked up at him.  “Is that…” 

 

“You’re ship-warming gift.   We’re upgrading the remote beacon.  I had someone steal it from the SoruSuub Corp development laboratories, just for you.”

 

Mara picked up the controller and cradled it gently in her hand. 

 

“It’s military-grade, engineered for longer range and better performance, even in bad weather and under fire.  If you call, the _Fire_ will always come to you.”

  
“The way you talk makes it sounds so romantic, Karrde!" Mara said with a laugh.  "About how many relationships can a person say that?”

 

Only someone who had never loved a ship would think Mara sounded bitter.  Karrde knew better because he had loved the same way, and found a home in much the same way.   And as much as he loved the _Wild Karrde_ and his crew, the _Jade's Fire_ meant far more to Mara becaue she had had to lose so much and work so hard to gain what she now had. 

_You don't need to find a home anymore, Mara.  Home will always find you._

 

He stood and gestured to the exit.  “It should be installed by now.  Let’s see what she can do.”  He quickly put a hand over Mara’s own to keep  her from activating the controller.  “Though, I don’t recommend testing it here.  If you activate it, she'll fly right through that front door, and I wouldn’t want the damage a cruiser could do to this tapcafe on your bill.” 

 


End file.
